Alphégor 2 : Destins croisés
by iloveharlock
Summary: Alphégor a grandi. Il a son propre cuirassé. La mer d'étoiles est pleine de secrets, de rencontres. Alphégor doit en découvrir les dangers, se faire des amis, mais aussi des ennemis.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer_ : Albator, Warius, leurs équipages, appartiennent à leur créateur M. Leiji Matsumoto

Bob l'Octodian et le Metal Bloody Saloon appartiennent à Aerandir Linaewen qui me les prête amicalement

**1.**

Métaldia était une petite planète faisant partie du Complexe des Echanges, ainsi nommé car il était une des nombreuses plaques tournantes de trafics en tous genres, ainsi également qu'un refuge pour bien des êtres désireux de se faire discrets.

Et tant que les grabuges demeuraient dans « les limites du raisonnable » - ce qui voulait dire tout et rien, et ce qui justifiait d'autre part un Service d'Ordre qui ne répondait à aucune autre autorité en-dehors du Complexe – un semblant de vie normale régnait.

* * *

Les Filmgore étaient une famille de cinq garçons qui depuis toujours leur avaient occasionné bien des soucis. Et si tous travaillaient désormais en usines, ils s'occupaient surtout la nuit pour arrondir les fins de mois.

Au cours des derniers mois, la situation autant économique que délinquante avait périclité et les actes avaient grimpé en dangerosité.

Trek Filmgore avait un casier long comme plusieurs bras, mais c'était la première fois qu'un de ses deals nocturnes avait laissé une victime sur le carreau.

Le jeune homme, tout comme ses copains, était parti vers la ruelle la plus proche et la plus sombre, pour échapper aux patrouilles de l'Ordre que les caméras avaient alertées de la transaction et de sa conséquence.

Leurs autres fils en équipes de nuit, Hond et Lorès s'étaient retrouvés seuls à gérer une situation qui les dépassait complètement.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de toi, Trek ? gémit sa mère.

\- Lorès, ça c'est une question que nous nous posons depuis longtemps, sur tous nos rejetons, et cela ne nous aidera en rien cette nuit !

\- Je n'y suis pour rien, se récria Trek. Ce sont ceux de l'autre bande qui ont sorti le couteau parce qu'ils refusaient de se partager le produit de la vente.

\- Et toi, qu'as-tu fait de ta part de… du… enfin de quel qu'ait été l'objet de votre trafic ? aboya son père, la mine cependant plus désespérée que réprobatrice.

\- J'ai jeté les sachets dans l'égout le plus proche. J'ai vérifié, aucune caméra ne m'a vu.

\- Mais les traceurs qui avaient été disposés, car cette transaction avait été dénoncée, t'ont bien marqué et t'ont certainement suivi jusqu'ici. Les Forces de l'Ordre ne vont pas tarder à débarquer…

Hond leva la main pour apaiser un tant soit peu sa femme et son fils.

\- Seul un tiers peut nous conseiller. J'avais entendu dire que Le Confesseur était à Métaldia, je l'ai fait appeler.

Mais au tintement de la sonnette, tous sursautèrent néanmoins.

En long manteau, un ample capuchon lui dissimulant le visage, le visiteur entra dans le petit salon.

\- Je suis Le Confesseur. Vous avez besoin de mes conseils ?

\- On nous a loué votre grande expérience, la sagesse acquise au cours des années. Pour nous c'est une situation qui nous échappe et que nous ne comprenons pas, même si nous n'avons certainement pas tout fait pour garder nos enfants dans le chemin le moins tortueux possible, expliqua Lorès, les larmes aux yeux.

Trek avait tout rapporté la situation dans laquelle il s'était retrouvé, dans tous les détails.

\- Conseillez-nous, Confesseur ! supplia-t-il, tombant à genoux, comme ses parents.

\- Je vous en prie, vous n'avez pas à faire cela, pria Le Confesseur. Je vais juste vous donner mon avis, sans que vous ne soyiez obligé de le suivre.

\- Nous vous écoutons.

Au lever du jour, Trek s'était présenté au Point de l'Ordre de son quartier, avouant tout et se rendant.

* * *

Après sa mission impromptue, Le Confesseur était rentré dans le studio mansardé qu'il occupait depuis son arrivée sur Métaldia.

Il eut un soupir en demeurant un long moment planté devant la fenêtre de toit qui était sa seule vue sur l'extérieur.

Soupir parce qu'il avait l'intime conviction d'avoir le donné le seul conseil possible et raisonnable pour éviter que pour tenter d'échapper à l'Ordre le jeune Trek ne s'enfonce encore plus dans les actes irréparables et irrattrapables.

Soupir aussi parce que même si sa petite réputation le suivait de planète en planète elle lui pesait tout autant car lui aussi portait le poids des conséquences des conseils prodigués.

Le Confesseur se laissa choir sur son lit. Il était venu surtout pour se poser, se cacher, le temps qu'on l'oublie – mais ceux qui le pistaient n'oublieraient jamais.


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

Courts cheveux verts, les joues adorablement roses, les prunelles marrons, Endéa Strom était la Seconde du cuirassé qui sillonnait l'espace au gré de ses contrats de transports – en tous genres.

Sa fine silhouette gainée de bleu azur, elle se tourna sur sa gauche, vers son Capitaine qui paressait sur la mezzanine qui surplombait la passerelle.

\- Nous arrivons en vue de Métaldia. HEO notre Ordinateur Central a accroché le signal des Opérateurs qui nous ont indiqué le Dock Orbital où nous pouvons nous arrimer l'_Amphipolis_.

Dans son fauteuil, son Capitaine parut tiré de ses rêves, ce qui n'était pas entièrement faux. Il secoua sa crinière d'or roux qui mettait une touche lumineuse sur sa veste d'un gris sombre.

\- Et une fois la cargaison livrée, on aura quelques journées de relâche. Ensuite on remplira les soutes pour le voyage de retour chez nous.

Endéa sourit.

\- J'ai déjà hâte de rentrer auprès des miens, n'en déplaise à ton charme, Alphie !

\- Sentiment partagé. Je ne sais pas comment mon père fait pour rester tout ce temps dans l'espace, mais moi j'ai encore un peu de mal à m'y faire.

\- Ca viendra. Et je trouve que tu t'en sors très bien.

\- Flatteuse, rit le jeune homme balafré.

\- Inutile. Le carnet de commandes parle pour tes talents qui iront en grandissant.

\- J'espère, fit Alphégor en rosissant légèrement.

Il s'étira.

\- Je retourne à ma cabine. Préviens-moi quand nous serons en approche finale.

\- A tes ordres, Capitaine.

Quittant sa place, Alphégor se dirigea vers les portes de la Passerelle, précédé par un petit robot noir et blanc monté sur chenilles.

\- On se fait une partie d'échecs, Bumb ?

\- Avec plaisir, toujours, approuva le robot qui répondait en fait au nom de complet de Bumblebop.

* * *

Sortant de la salle de bain, Alphégor donna un dernier coup de brosse à sa crinière, ce qui ne parvient nullement à la discipliner mais comme à l'habitude, il se contenta de s'ébrouer ce qui la réemmêla illico.

Dans son dressing, le jeune homme opta pour des pantalons crème, chemise bleu pâle et veste croisée couleur d'acajou. Glissant ses pieds dans des bottes, il quitta son appartement pour ne pas déroger à son habitude de prendre son petit déjeuner dans les cuisines à quelques heures d'une escale.

L'_Amphipolis_ arrimé à son Dock, et en révisions jusqu'au départ, c'était en navette que son Capitaine et sa Seconde avaient rejoint le sol de Métaldia pour se rendre au Ministère Commercial.

Après avoir remis copie des Lettres de Vol autorisant son cuirassé à parcourir librement l'Union des Etats Libres, le jeune homme avait pu s'occuper de ses petites affaires.

La cargaison qu'il apportait concernant des pièces pour machines d'usines. Et lors de son départ, il emporterait containers chargés de produits électroniques pour diverses firmes de Quoran sa galactopole natale.

La première partie s'étant terminée dans les règles, Endéa était repartie avec la somme gagnée afin de la mettre en sécurité à bord.

\- On se retrouvera à ton hôtel, Alphégor. Je te laisserai libre de tes journées, mais au grand jamais tu ne sortiras après la tombée de la nuit sans moi pour t'escorter !

\- Tu es pire maman-poule que la mienne !

\- Loin de moi l'idée de lui prendre son rôle, s'excusa la Seconde de l'_Amphipolis_.

\- Moi, si j'ai encore bien à apprendre sur mon métier de Capitaine, toi tu dois améliorer ton humour.

\- Là, j'ai à veiller sur toi et le cuirassé, je l'ai promis à ton père et à Warius Zéro. Et toi, engage-toi à ne pas circuler seul dans les rues de Métaldia, d'accord ?

\- Oui, maman ! gloussa Alphégor en agitant la main.

\- Bumble, tu ne me le quittes pas, compris ?

\- Comme toujours, assura le petit robot en se précipitant dans le sillage du jeune homme.

\- Prêt à cafter chacun de mes faits et gestes à nounou en chef ? plaisanta Alphégor dans l'ascenseur les emmenant à la piste des taxis.

\- Comme à chaque escale, Capitaine, c'est de ma responsabilité ! fit, non sans fierté, le petit robot.

\- J'apprécie. Même si en temps durée de vie, je suis là depuis bien plus de temps que tu n'es sorti des chaînes de montage, tout Superviseur de l'_Amphipolis_ sois-tu !

\- Je suis programmé pour être l'extension de HEO, voire le suppléer au cas où. Mais je suis avant tout ton garde rapproché.

\- Merci, Bumb. Allons nous détendre, suis-moi.

Tout sourire aux lèvres, le jeune homme rentra dans le taxi et se fit conduire à son hôtel pour quelques jours mérités de repos.


	3. Chapter 3

**3.**

Sans aucune inquiétude pour son cuirassé – HEO l'Ordinateur Central était en veille mais demeurait prêt à réagir, et les drones du bord joints à ceux du Dock Orbital allaient tout réviser de fonds en combles avec les membres d'équipage Mécanoïdes pendant que les êtres biologiques prenaient du repos sur Métaldia – Alphégor avait apprécié de découvrir la cité très industrielle.

Très industrielle mais aussi ultra moderne, lumineuse, avec des zones de détente vertes et de plans d'eau, ainsi que des espaces animaliers, tranchant avec les divers zonings dédiés aux affaires.

Mais renseigné par Bumblebop qui ne le quittait presque jamais, que ce soit à bord de l'_Amphipolis_ ou en-dehors, Alphégor n'ignorait pas la face cachée de Métaldia, située sous les grandes voies qui reliaient tous ses points.

Et toujours attiré par ce dont on parlait le moins, Alphégor avait bien l'intention d'aller traîner ses guêtres en ces lieux dont les autorités ne se glorifiaient guère.

* * *

Endéa sourit.

\- Curieusement, à chaque escale, j'ai toujours le pressentiment que tu vas me fausser compagnie pour aller droit dans des soucis sans fin !

Alphégor rit de bon cœur tout en savourant son cocktail dans l'un des bars de l'hôtel où ils séjournaient.

\- Ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque, et tu ne l'ignores pas, d'où tes intuitions ! Mais contrairement à ce que bien des gens pensent – à commencer par mon père – je suis quelqu'un d'infiniment raisonnable !

\- Hum hum.

\- End, pas de marmonnement irrespectueux envers ton Capitaine, pria-t-il, amusé.

\- Bon, disons que mon père m'a toujours dit que nous étions des porte-poisse, et que je le crois ! Je ne fais rien pour attirer les ennuis, ce sont eux qui me tombent dessus !

\- Mais bien sûr, gloussa toujours Endéa en lissant ses courts cheveux verts. Qui a voulu visiter les coulisses d'un zoo alors que c'était interdit, qui a pris sa mallette pour celle d'un trafiquant de passage dans une galactogare, qui a trouvé malin de planquer quelques caisses de fusées d'artifices dans l'une de nos soutes, qui a… ?

\- Je plaide coupable, mais cela n'a jamais été d'une mauvaise intention ! Enfant déjà je voulais libérer les animaux de cirque ou de zoo ! Pas ma faute si les mallettes étaient identiques et l'une à côté de l'autre ! Pour les fusées, c'était une erreur de jeunesse.

Endéa donna une petite tape sur le dos de la main du jeune homme.

\- Je n'ignore rien de tout cela. Tu es bel et bien un attrape-emmerdes ! Pourtant je dois reconnaître que cela fait deux contrats de vols que tu t'es entièrement conformés aux règles !

Elle acheva les plis de son origami et le déposa sur la table.

\- Laisse-moi deviner ? Tu veux aller fourrer ton nez dans les banlieues de Métaldia ?

\- Evidemment ! J'attendais que tu me confirmes que tout allait bien à bord de l'_Amphipolis_ pour y aller.

\- Tout est sous contrôle. Nous pourrons repartir, finir le contrat de retour et toi ensuite rejoindre ton père sans plus aucune contrainte commerciale – nos caisses sont pleines et là je ne parle pas de marchandises !

De la tête, Alphégor approuva, ses prunelles bleu vif pétillant de plaisir.

\- Nous avons fait de substantiels profits. Les comptes ne sont pas encore clôturés, mais si tout se finit comme prévu, nous serons largement rentrés dans nos frais et chacun pourra profiter à l'aise des semaines de repos une fois la dernière cargaison livrée.

\- Tu te démènes assez pour assurer ces confortables revenus à l'équipage, qu'il soit Biologique ou Mécanoïde. Bien que ce mix soit coutumier depuis très longtemps, il y a aussi bien des bords où ces Mécanoïdes ne sont guère considérés.

\- Cela ne sera jamais le cas sur mon cuirassé.

\- Tu es un attire-soucis, Alphie, mais tu as encore plus un cœur immense !

Le jeune homme rosit.

\- Merci. Mais peut-être qu'un jour je te lasserai de mes incartades, involontaires ou non, et tu partiras.

\- Hors de question… Enfin, tant que tu me paies royalement !

\- Toujours le sens des priorités, End ! Au moins quelqu'un qui ne succombe pas à mon charme irrésistible !

\- Tes boucles d'or, ton teint de porcelaine, rien d'étonnant à ce que tu cumules les conquêtes. Petit coureur de jupons !

\- Je suis jeune, je profite de mes vingt-deux ans !

\- Tu as bien raison. Bon, plus sérieusement, quand comptes-tu organiser ta virée de mauvais garçon ?

\- Demain, je visiterai quelques musées et l'incroyable réserve végétale de cette cité. Et au soir, nous irons voir s'il n'y a pas opportunité de se mêler aux habitants un peu moins respectables – selon les autorités – de cette galactopole !

\- Je serai prête.

Alphégor se leva.

\- J'ai la dalle, je vais aller consulter la carte dans la salle à manger. Tu m'accompagnes ?

\- Non, je pense plutôt me planter devant la télévision. A demain soir, Alphie.

\- Bonne soirée, Endéa. A demain en début de soirée.


	4. Chapter 4

**4.**

La matinée, Alphégor avait visité plusieurs musées, Bumblebop ayant téléchargé plusieurs fichiers afin de lui servir de guide.

L'après-midi, le jeune homme avait préféré les parcs pour s'y détendre, la nature étant ce qui lui manquait le plus quand il sillonnait l'espace.

* * *

En début de soirée, il avait retrouvé Endéa dans le hall d'entrée de l'hôtel.

\- Alors, à quoi donc veux-tu te dévergonder, Capitaine ?

\- Oh, rien de bien aventureux. Je pense juste à vider un verre ou deux et simplement me balader dans ces rues moins mises en lumière. Avec nos tenues sombres, on ne provoquera personne. J'ai juste envie de respirer un autre air que celui de ces lieux aseptisés.

\- Moi, je les trouve charmants.

\- Oui, très, convint Alphégor. Mais je m'y ennuie. Et puis, les pièces ont toujours eu deux faces, pourquoi ignorer celle qui n'intéresse quasi personne ?

\- Ta curiosité te perdra, pouffa Endéa.

\- Si je ne découvre les choses par moi-même, qui me les montrera ?

\- Et pourquoi ne pas vous contenter de ce que l'on t'offre ?

\- Je ne sais pas. J'ai toujours été comme ça. Je ne me suis jamais arrêté à ce que l'on me présentait sur un plateau.

\- Dois-je te rappeler ce que cela t'a valu comme peccadilles ?

\- Non, sans façons ! Allez, on va prendre un bus un peu plus loin puis quelques lignes de métro avant d'aller nous défouler là où personne n'en aura rien à cirer que nous soyons là. Bumb, tu restes ici.

Le petit robot noir et blanc cliqueta en guise de protestation mais se dirigea docilement vers l'ascenseur pour regagner la chambre.

* * *

Comme il l'espérait, Alphégor avait constaté que dans les niveaux souterrains de Métaldia, personne ne se souciait de deux nouveaux visages.

Et même si Endéa et lui ne connaissaient rien des rues, ignorant où leurs pas les amèneraient, le Traceur au creux de leur main leur permettrait de rebrousser chemin et de regagner leur hôtel sans hésitation possible le moment venu.

Quant aux quartiers où ils déambulaient ils n'avaient rien de sordides, loin de là, mais c'était juste qu'ils n'avaient droit qu'à une portion congrue de la vue vers le ciel et que leur isolement ne pouvait être rompu que par un réseau complexe de transports en communs. Le cœur de Métaldia sachant pertinemment que bien que les Mécanoïdes soient produits en nombre, bien des unités d'usines automatisées, rien ne valait la main d'œuvre des Biologiques.

\- Un dernier verre, avait promis Alphégor en franchissant les portes d'un établissement d'angle qui se la jouait plutôt discrète sans excès de néons.

Endéa avait délaissé le bar, préférant observer les clients, entre ceux scotchés aux tables, ceux aux tables de billard ou aux autres jeux proposés pour les distraire sans qu'ils ne se ruinent trop en remettant le gain au hasard.

Elle était finalement revenue auprès d'Alphégor qui suivait distraitement sur l'une des télés un match sportif dont il ignorait tout.

\- Ta curiosité à toi est-elle satisfaite, End ?

\- Endroit qui serait plus qu'agréable à la surface de Métaldia. Les gens sont paisibles, ils profitent vraiment de la soirée.

\- Normal, intervint le barman, ils travaillent dur et n'ont que peu de temps pour se relaxer. Vous êtes de passage, les jeunes, de toute évidence. Que pensez-vous de nous ?

\- Que nous passons une agréable soirée.

Du menton, Alphégor désigna une des niches de la salle du café.

\- Dites-moi, barman, il tient vraiment à passer inaperçu votre consommateur là-bas ?

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

Alphégor eut un petit gloussement amusé.

\- Mais parce qu'avec ce manteau à capuchon, il produit exactement l'effet inverse, on ne voit que lui !

\- Si vous étiez plus familiarisé avec les lieux, jeune homme, votre regard ne s'attarderait pas un instant sur lui.

\- Il était là avant notre arrivée, n'a pas bougé, ajouta Endéa. Il n'a fait attention à personne. Il ne donne guère l'impression de se détendre ou même de prendre du bon temps.

Le barman se pencha vers ses deux jeunes clients, baissant la voix.

\- Le Confesseur ne fraye avec personne. Il change toujours d'enseigne de café et on est tous honorés de le recevoir. Le Confesseur est toujours de bons conseils. Nous l'apprécions, mais sa réputation le précède : il y a autant de personnes qui recherchent ses avis, que de personnes qui le recherchent tout court car ses conseils déplaisent aussi à certains agents économiques ou autres qui ont perdus ainsi des petites mains ou des marchés.

\- Je comprends. Le Confesseur, ce que vous m'en dites justifie cette appellation.

\- Voulez-vous autre chose, les jeunes ?

\- Un autre verre, commanda Alphégor qui s'aperçut alors que Le Confesseur avait disparu de sa place.


	5. Chapter 5

**5.**

En retrait des rues déjà sombres, la banlieue souterraine comportait également un lacis de ruelles qui composaient un véritable labyrinthe, très peu habitées, mais bien pratiques pour passer d'un quartier à l'autre en autant de raccourcis.

Devenu encore plus ombre qu'à l'accoutumée, Le Confesseur trottinait sans pour autant véritablement se hâter. Il ne se rendait pas à un rendez-vous mais tentait plutôt de disparaître aux yeux de ceux qu'ils devinaient sur ses talons même s'il ignorait où ils se trouvaient.

« Je ne fais pourtant rien de mal ces derniers temps. Mes conseils sont dispensés de façon objective, j'ai été à la meilleure des écoles pour discerner désormais le bien du mal. Et ce n'est pas de ma faute si mes décisions ont heurté quelques organisations indélicates ! ».

A un carrefour, la silhouette encapuchonnée s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle.

« Je ne sais si mes indications furent les plus judicieuses, je n'ai jamais pu demeurer assez longtemps que pour le vérifier, mais les échos se sont répandus et c'est ainsi que ma petite réputation s'est faite, me permettant de survivre partout, mais toujours dans l'ombre. Cette vie est étrange, mais elle me convient. Une autre vie, c'est exactement cela, mon passé est mort et jamais il ne reviendra me hanter ! ».

Le Confesseur repartit, mais plus lentement à présent.

« Je pensais que Métaldia serait un bon lieu où ne faire aucune vague, qu'on ne parle plus de moi durant un certain temps, mais il s'agit en fait du pire coupe-gorge qui soit ! Et même si je ne voulais pas que les rumeurs sur moi reprennent, je pouvais encore moins refuser d'aider ces gens qui ne savaient que faire. Décidément, il n'y aura jamais de bon choix et je ne serai jamais du côté où les gens qui détiennent de l'influence ou du pouvoir me laisseront en paix et comprendront que je ne leur veux aucun mal. ».

Débouchant sur une sorte de place à la fontaine asséchée, Le Confesseur s'arrêta.

« Je crois que je n'en ai plus pour longtemps à réfléchir avec moi-même… ».

Plus ombres encore que lui, ceux qui le traquaient apparurent, enfin, ce furent plutôt six silhouettes, également vêtues de noir, mais la tenue plus près du corps.

\- Halte-là, Confesseur. Ca suffit de détourner nos jeunes du mauvais chemin qui est le plus rentable, enfin pour notre patron !

\- On t'avait pourtant transmis des messages pour que tu t'en ailles.

\- Si tu ne t'étais pas obstiné nous n'en serions pas arrivés là.

Semblant presque avoir la même voix, les trois exécuteurs qui avaient parlé avaient ensuite détaché de leurs harnais des objets contondants privilégiant de toute évidence une douloureuse exécution à un trop simple coup de feu.

Entouré par les six tueurs, Le Confesseur ne donnait pas l'impression de vouloir opposer la moindre résistance, n'ayant aucune opportunité de fuite.

\- On peut se joindre au jeu ? Ca semble amusant.

Autant Le Confesseur que les exécuteurs avaient tressaillit, mais tous avaient campé sur leurs positions.

\- Six contre une personne désarmée, quelles que soient les raisons on va rétablir la donne.

Un filament d'énergie traversa l'obscurité, claquant pour faire sauter plusieurs armes des tueurs. Et quand il se rétracta, il devint comme une lame rigide dans la main d'Alphégor.

Quant aux revolvers que Endéa avait entre les doigts, ils étaient petits mais ne devaient pas être sous-estimés.

De fait, devant une menace devenue plus conséquente, les exécuteurs ne demandèrent pas le reste et disparurent comme ils étaient venus.

\- Ce n'est que partie remise, Confesseur, jeta Alphégor. Une autre occasion, une autre fois, et avec la certitude d'aucun témoin, et encore plus des témoins qui se mêleraient de ce qui ne les regarde pas ! J'ai entendu qu'on vous avait enjoint de partir. Même si je devine que le patron n'est pas un enfant de chœur, je pense qu'il a raison. Vous ne devriez plus vous attarder en ces lieux !

Endéa s'avança d'un pas.

\- Mais peut-être que n'étant nous-mêmes que de passage, nous nous trompons également sur votre compte, Confesseur ! Ces tueurs auraient aussi pu être des Forces de l'Ordre sous camouflage ou d'une milice de cette banlieue. Filez, que nous ne sachions jamais si nous avons eu raison ou tort de prendre votre parti !

Le Confesseur parut lorgner vers une des ruelles par laquelle il pourrait quitter la place.

Mais se ravisant, il revint vers ceux qui étaient intervenus en sa faveur.

\- Prendre parti, c'est le choix le plus complexe qu'il soit donné d'avoir à faire. Les miens furent souvent bien peu judicieux, et j'en ai payé le prix qu'ils méritaient. Il était pourtant écrit que nos routes ne devaient jamais plus se recroiser.

Alphégor fronça les sourcils, la voix ranimant des souvenirs, mais il se tint sur ses gardes alors que Le Confesseur faisait mine de repousser son capuchon et que Endéa faisait craquer un bâton lumineux pour éclairer son visage.

\- Julo…


	6. Chapter 6

**6.**

Il faisait grand jour quand Alphégor s'éveilla dans le confortable lit de sa chambre d'hôtel.

« Quel étrange rêve… Trop réel que pour être le fuit de mon imagination, je le crains ! Et puis ces lieux, ces odeurs, impossibles à oublier… ».

Après un passage par la salle de bain, il se dirigea vers la salle à manger de la suite qu'il partageait avec Endéa et Bumblebop.

\- Le petit déjeuner est servi, marmotte, fit-elle, habillée de pied en cap alors que le jeune homme était en t-shirt, pantalons légers et pieds nus.

Comme il s'asseyait au milieu d'un canapé, les chevilles croisées devant lui, elle posa sur la table basse un plateau de pancakes et des assortiments sucrés pour les garnir, ainsi qu'une grande tasse de café.

\- Toi et moi, on a connu des vols périlleux, on a essuyé des feux ennemis, mais je ne t'ai jamais vu presque choqué comme ce matin. Ca va ?

Alphégor but quelques gorgées de café, rajouta une dose de sucre à celle déjà additionnée par Fyldéa.

\- Sur le coup, je n'ai pas réfléchi. J'ai vu qu'ils s'en prenaient à celui que ceux d'ici semblaient respecter. Encore une fois je me suis mêlé de ce qui ne me regardait pas et cela aurait pu très mal finir !

\- Encore un coup de tête, convint Endéa. Mais si j'avais estimé que tu avais trop à y perdre, je t'aurais retenu.

Alphégor soupira, laissant refroidir un pancake recouvert de miel refroidir entre ses mains.

\- Jamais je n'aurais imaginé que cela tourne ainsi… reprit-il après un long moment de silence. Julo était le dernier que je m'attendais à recroiser un jour ! Tout avait pourtant été fait pour que ce ne soit pas le cas… Est-ce que je saurai jamais ?

Endéa revint avec une tablette.

\- Ca tourne en boucle sur le réseau GalactoNet interne de Métaldia, expliqua-t-elle, la mine sombre. Même aussi indéfini qu'il soit, le signalement du Confesseur est en Une de toutes les pages accessibles à ceux qui se connectent. J'ignore qui est le patron qu'il a contrarié, mais il a pu mobiliser les Forces de l'Ordre de Métaldia ! Tout est surveillé, au sol et à son départ, je soupçonnerais même des drones dans les égouts ! Le Confesseur ne pourra pas partir.

\- Pas mon problème, grommela Alphégor en se levant pour aller faire son choix parmi les plats chauds.

Fyldéa attendit patiemment qu'il reprenne la discussion, sachant qu'il n'en resterait pas là.

\- Tu sais ce que Julo représente pour moi ?

\- C'est dans les dossiers que nous avons échangé pour apprendre à commander en duo l'_Amphipolis_. Mais l'histoire est forcément plus compliquée ! ?

\- Je te raconterai quand nous aurons repris le chemin de chez nous. Nous repartons aujourd'hui, nous avons nos bagages à faire.

\- A tes ordres, Capitaine, obéit Endéa.

En silence, Alphégor finit son repas.

* * *

Le directeur de l'hôtel était venu assister au départ de ses clients un peu particuliers.

\- Des rumeurs font état d'un jeune homme blond sur les lieux de la tentative d'arrestation du Confesseur. Et vous n'avez pas caché vouloir vous balader dans les bas-fonds. J'espère que vous ne l'avez pas croisé ?

\- Et quand bien même ? Mais j'étais ici pour le repos, aucune raison de chercher des noises dans les banlieues. Ces histoires de Confesseur ou que-sais-je m'intéressent d'autant moins que je repars chez moi avec ma livraison à effectuer !

\- Bon retour, Capitaine Rammsdheim.

Suivi d'Endéa et de Bumblebop, Alphégor quitta les lieux, pas aussi rasséréné et reposé qu'il ne l'avait initialement espéré.

* * *

Encore une fois contrôlée, pure routine néanmoins afin que les Métaldiens s'assurent que le contenu renseigné était exact afin que l'on n'emporte pas de leur production, la navette avait ensuite pu décoller.

Bumblebop aux commandes, Alphégor avait pu voir Endéa procéder au dernier réglage.

\- Tout est prêt, Alphie. Je télécommande la nacelle individuelle. Elle est déjà sous bouclier d'invisibilité et va aller quérir ce Julo au point d'extraction que tu lui as fixé. Mais, s'il n'est pas là trois minutes après que la nacesse se soit posée…

\- C'est moi qui ai fixé ce timing, rappela le jeune homme. Il ne reste plus que la programmation de la navette nous la ramène.

Ne pouvant dissimuler son anxiété et son impatience, Alphégor se tint adossé à une paroi du sas des nacelles de sauvetage, mais martelant le sol de la pointe de sa botte.

Les clics d'arrimage indiquant le retour de la nacelle, Endéa en baissa le bouclier et Alphégor se précipita pour actionner l'ouverture extérieure de la porte.

\- Je ne comprends pas, fit Julo.

\- Parce que tu crois que moi… ? hoqueta Alphégor. Ce fut un réflexe instinctif de t'extraire de là, loin de ces tueurs. Prends tes marques, Bumblebop va t'escorter. Nous parlerons plus tard, beaucoup plus tard !

Et tournant le dos à son passage, le jeune homme préféra prendre une fuite la plus digne possible, tentant de réfréner toutes les émotions qui remontaient.

Tout aussi incompréhensif et indécis, Julo pour sa part n'en suivit pas moins le petit robot noir et blanc.


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer_ : Les Metal Bloody Saloon appartiennent à Aerandir Linaewen qui me permet gentiment de les utiliser

**7.**

Ne sachant trop que faire, Bumblebop ne le quittant pas d'une semelle, Julo s'était demandé si le petit robot ne pouvait pas lui servir de guide en plus de maton.

\- Conduis-moi à Alphégor… s'il te plaît.

* * *

Alphégor eut un petit rire.

\- On dirait que tu n'as jamais mis les pieds sur la passerelle d'un cuirassé ? remarqua-t-il alors que Julo était demeuré entre les portes, observant tout, le regard interloqué.

\- Exact, cela n'a rien de drôle. Je m'étais promis de ne jamais quitter le sol natal de Quoran. La vie sur cette planète me suffisait. Et puis je suis passé d'une soute de détention à une autre cellule et finalement je crois que cette salle est l'endroit le plus grand que j'ai vu de ma vie.

Alphégor se leva.

\- Tu avais pris pour dix ans incompressibles, il est impossible que tu sois libre… Tu t'es évadé ?

\- C'est une longue histoire.

\- On en a pour quelques jours pour rejoindre Quoran et…

Endéa s'était approchée.

\- Un message de Quoran justement, de notre mandataire. Il envoie un cargo porte-containers pour prendre livraison. Si tu veux, on va directement au rendez-vous au _AA-Bloody Saloon_, avec ce passager. ? proposa-t-elle.

\- Mais l'équipage est de relâche !

\- Les Biologiques iront avec le porte-containers. J'ai parlé aux Mécanoïdes, ils ont été vérifiés sur Métaldia, la plupart acceptent de rester pour veiller au bon fonctionnement.

\- C'est extrêmement sympathique de leur part. On va faire ainsi. Tu t'occupes de la transaction et tu répartis le bénéfice comme à l'habitude ?

\- Avec plaisir.

Alphégor se rapprocha de Julo.

\- On a encore plus le temps pour cette longue histoire !

Bumblebop avait servi des petits sandwiches fourrés et du café.

Julo avait soudain une mine qui signifiait que finalement il n'avait plus guère envie de se confier sur les années écoulées ! Mais le visage de son jeune interlocuteur reflétait une détermination qui indiquait qu'il ne le laisserait pas sortir sans tout savoir ! Et Julo savait qu'en tant que Capitaine du cuirassé, il avait toute autorité à bord.

\- Je t'avais pourtant dit de m'oublier ! préféra alors amorcer le presque quadragénaire, le visage aux bajoues un peu molles mais tous les autres traits burinés, les rides indiquant également que le temps n'avait pas été de tout repos et sous les épais sourcils grisonnants, les yeux noirs semblaient plutôt éteints.

\- Ca a failli. Et puis ce n'était pas un ordre, mais une prédiction de ta part. Tu es sorti, tu es Le Confesseur ! ?

\- Et pourquoi pas ? Je sais que j'ai fait du mal à toi, ta sœur et tes copains. Mais je n'ai jamais rien eu d'un dangereux criminel. Je purgeais sagement ma peine, tout en tâchant, à mon niveau, d'aider ceux qui supportaient moins bien l'emprisonnement. J'ai un peu étudié sur le GalactoNet et j'ai obtenu une sorte de licence de thérapeute pour officiellement pouvoir écouter les autres, les conseiller. C'est ainsi qu'une avocate dont j'ai aidé le client a obtenu ma libération anticipée. Et c'est avec cette nouvelle occupation que je m'étais trouvée que j'ai pu voyager et avoir tout juste de quoi survivre. Bref rien de bien extraordinaire. Et toi te voilà Capitaine d'un cuirassé ?

\- Comme mon père. Ma voie était toute tracée.

Alphégor soupira.

\- J'ai voulu suivre ce que tu devenais, mais mon père me l'a interdit, reprit-il. Son ami a filtré mon ordinateur et a sûrement réussi à bloquer tous mes accès où que je me connecte. J'ai perdu ta trace. Et j'ai eu tant de choses à penser. Ca a été dur, les jours avec Riel et toi, il m'a fallu du temps pour me sentir en confiance avec les inconnus que je rencontrais par la suite. On peut dire que d'une certaine façon j'ai oublié.

\- Et tu as eu bien raison. Voilà pourquoi je t'enjoignais à faire comme si je n'avais jamais bouleversé votre petite randonnée. Vœu pieux, comme bien des choses que j'ai espérées ou tentées de réaliser.

\- C'est pas demain la veille que tu y arriveras, grommela Alphégor. Tu es libre à ce bord, mais ne t'avise pas de toucher à quoi que ce soit !

\- Promis.

La porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit sur Endéa.

\- On peut faire le point, Alphie ? Tu m'accompagnes sur la passerelle ?

\- J'arrive. Bumb, tu ne quittes toujours pas Julo, compris ?

Le petit robot noir et blanc se dandina d'avant en arrière en signe d'assentiment.

De son fauteuil, le regard de Julo suivit l'agréable silhouette de la Seconde de l'_Amphipolis_ se ranimant légèrement.


	8. Chapter 8

**8.**

\- Hi !

Julo leva les mains en signe d'apaisement et de non-agression.

\- Désolé, Alphégor, je ne voulais pas te faire sursauter. Il n'y a personne ?

\- C'est la nuit chronologique. Tout est calme, HEO l'Ordi a scanné loin tout autour de nous. J'ai envoyé tout le monde se reposer.

\- Les Mécanoïdes ont besoin de repos ?

\- En théorie, non. Mais comme n'importe qui ils ont besoin d'un espace privé, de se détendre, d'être en veille aussi parfois.

L'éclairage de la passerelle faible, le silence tranchant avant le travail attentif et laborieux habituel, Julo se retrouvait au contraire en un lieu familier, bien que toujours démesuré à ses yeux.

\- Tu as utilisé une arme étrange quand tu m'as défendu…

Du ceinturon à double étui, Alphégor tira ce que contenait celui de gauche. Cela ressemblait furieusement à la garde d'une épée ancienne.

\- Toshiro et Maetel, des amis de mon père, ont créé ce joujou. Je peux en tirer le flux d'énergie que tu as vu et grâce aux commandes de la poignée en moduler l'aspect. Et c'est Maetel encore qui pour mes vingt ans m'a fait cadeau de mon propre cosmogun.

\- J'ai vu ça, dans de très vieux films…

\- Sauf que la technologie de ce revolver n'a rien à voir avec son design.

Julo s'était assis sur un siège libre.

\- Ton père risque de ne pas apprécier que tu m'aies pris à ton bord, remarqua-t-il.

\- C'est mon affaire. Quant à toi, si l'occasion se trouve, je te débarquerai sur la première planète calme venue où tu pourras vraiment te faire oublier. Désormais, je peux faire télécharger ton dossier judiciaire, mais je crois que je n'ai pas envie de connaître tous tes méfaits ! Tiens-toi correctement sur l'_Amphipolis_ et tu pourras peut-être profiter de ce vol.

Julo fourragea dans ses boucles d'argent.

\- Cette Endéa, elle est célibataire ?

\- Elle fait ce qu'elle veut. Et te tenir à carreau signifie également ne pas flirter à bord.

\- Comme tu voudras.

\- A présent, retourne à ta cabine.

\- Et toi ?

\- Je reste encore un peu ici. J'adore regarder la mer d'étoiles, ça me repose.

\- Ce vide me fait peur, avoua Julo en ne demandant pas son reste pour regagner sa cabine.

* * *

Pour se familiariser avec l'espace, et tenter de ne pas trop être un souci pour l'équipage qui le traitait bel et bien en invité et non en éventuel prisonnier d'une boîte de conserve géante, Julo passait beaucoup de temps sur la passerelle, que ce soit de jour comme de nuit.

De son côté, également niveau appréhension, Alphégor semblait moins sur la défensive en présence de celui qui jadis l'avait pris en otage et lui avait causé les pires peurs de son adolescence.

Mais concernant Julo, il était évident que ses meilleurs moments étaient quand la Seconde de l'_Amphipolis_ effectuait ses heures de service.

Depuis son fauteuil, Alphégor s'amusait de ce petit manège, s'abstenant de tout commentaire.

Dans la tranquillité de son appartement, Alphégor avait pris contact avec son père.

\- Le vol se passe on ne peut plus tranquillement. Je serai au _AA-Bloody Saloon_ dans une semaine.

Albator esquissa un léger sourire.

\- Warius et moi sommes déjà chez Bob pour t'accueillir. Tu es sûr que tout est calme ?

\- Tout à fait, papa ! Et puis l'_Amphipolis_ est un cuirassé de guerre, il peut tout affronter !

\- Oui, mais toi tu n'as que vingt-deux ans, rappela le grand brun borgne et balafré, tout de noir vêtu, ainsi que l'était sa cape doublée de rouge, l'emblème éternel des pirates se détachant nettement.

\- Ne t'inquiète donc pas, j'apprends tous les jours et j'ai le meilleur équipage qui soit ! Il me tarde de te retrouver, ça faisait longtemps !

\- Ta mère ne songe qu'à ce salon horticole depuis près de deux ans et ta sœur l'assiste. Elles n'ont pas besoin de nous et nous pouvons de notre côté vagabonder dans la mer d'étoiles !

\- Tu as contribué à la rendre plus sûre, plus d'une fois. C'est grâce à toi si nombreux sont ceux qui peuvent voler sans soucis. Et ils ignorent qu'ils le doivent à un pirate !

\- Un pirate n'est en aucun cas un héros, et ça me convient parfaitement. Ma liberté est plus précieuse que tout ! Quant à des ennemis, rien que mon drapeau peut les titiller mais je les attends de pied ferme, ça pimenterait bien mes journées d'ailleurs !

\- Je n'en demande pas autant, gloussa Alphégor. A bientôt, papa.

\- Au plaisir, mon garçon.

L'esprit en paix, Alphégor passa par la salle de bain avant d'aller se glisser dans son lit.

* * *

Invisible, le groupe de dix cuirassés observait l'_Amphipolis_ depuis plusieurs jours déjà.

\- Pourquoi l'attaquer, il voyage à vide ?

\- Cela fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est défoulé. On va l'atomiser !


	9. Chapter 9

**9.**

Alphégor avait montré une planète à Julo, images de divers lieux, tandis que Bumblebop en donnait l'historique et les dernières nouvelles.

\- Elle pourrait te plaire, Julo. La population n'a guère connu de soucis et les nouveaux venus sont bien accueillis et s'ils font preuve de bonne volonté, il ne leur est pas trop difficile de trouver du boulot.

\- Je ne suis pas un de tes colis… Mais je te fais confiance si tu me la proposes. Je n'ai plus de chez moi, je n'en ai jamais eu un, et peut-être qu'ainsi j'oublierai cette image du Confesseur que l'on m'a collée.

La luminosité de la passerelle virant soudain à l'écarlate, accompagnée d'un sifflement puissant,

\- De quoi… ?

\- Attaque directe ! glapit Endéa depuis son poste.

\- Dix croiseurs lourdement armés, renseigna HEO l'Ordinateur Central.

\- Le bouclier extérieur est à pleine puissance mais il bouffe pas mal d'énergie vu tout ce qu'on a utilisé pour les sauts supra-dimensionnels afin de s'approcher de la planète de Monsieur Thervist, ajouta un Mécanoïde.

\- Ils arborent un drapeau pirate ! compléta un autre.

\- Ces pirates n'ont pas prévenu…

\- C'est un peu le principe d'une attaque sans sommation, grinça Alphégor. Julo, tu retournes à ta cabine et tu n'en bouges pas quoi qu'il arrive !

Déjà harnaché à son fauteuil, le jeune Capitaine de l'_Amphipolis_ se concentra sur le combat en cours.

* * *

\- On a bien fait de se caler dans le sillage de ce cuirassé et d'utiliser sa vélocité de sauts pour économiser notre réserve d'énergie, tandis que lui… ! ricana le chef pirate.

\- Et là, vu qu'on va l'obliger à nous contrer, cela annule sa supériorité d'armement, ajouta son lieutenant.

\- Feu à volonté, on l'attaque sous tous les angles sans lui laisser de répit. Nous avons un objectif, c'est le meilleur moyen de l'arrêter.

En une belle union, les croiseurs pirates fondirent sur leur cible, tirant à tout va, mais touchant à tous les coups.

Alphégor serra les poings. Les systèmes automatiques de l'_Amphipolis_ avaient beau avoir une rapidité de réponse infiniment supérieure à sa réflexion, ils ne parvenaient pas à endiguer les tirs nourris des croiseurs qui en plus de la surprise étaient beaucoup plus rapides dans les manœuvres.

\- Le Canon de Saint-Elme ? jeta-t-il à Endéa.

\- On a pas assez de puissance. On se défend, mais pour le moment impossible de prendre l'avantage. En théorie, ils ne devraient pas faire le poids contre nous, mais l'effet de surprise en plus de ce que l'on a perdu en énergie…

\- Je sais calculer moi aussi ! aboya le jeune homme. Et je constate qu'ils ne nous laissent aucune ouverture pour tenter un saut de fuite ! Il faut que nous tenions le coup. Endéa, que nos tourelles de canons prennent chacune un croiseur pour cible et quand on baissera notre bouclier, pleine puissance de tirs pour les dégager !

\- A tes ordres, Capitaine.

* * *

Dans sa cabine, Julo n'en menait pas large. Le vaisseau vibrait dangereusement et son seul hublot n'était qu'illuminations aveuglantes dues aux tirs croisés.

Jamais l'ancien détenu n'avait connu telle situation, même au plus fort des bagarres dans les cours de promenade, bien que la situation soit difficile comparable – quoique.

\- Des pirates, je hais les pirates ! Tout ce que j'ai entendu dire, tous les films que j'ai pu voir… Ils ne font jamais de quartier !

Julo soupira.

\- Si tu n'avais pas dévié de ta route, Alphie, si tu n'avais utilisé tant d'énergie pour me rapprocher du lieu où tu espérais que je puisse recommencer une vie, tu ne serais pas piégé ainsi. Les batteries sont bien affaiblies, si j'ai bien compris ce qui se passait, et tu ne peux pas te défendre comme tu le ferais en temps ordinaire. Tout est de ma faute.

Le cuirassé parut soudain se cabrer, avant de basculer en partie sur son tribord.

Les croiseurs étaient plus proches que jamais et chaque tirs endommageait gravement la coque du cuirassé, preuve que le bouclier externe avait cédé et que celui de surface ne parvenait plus à arrêter quoi que ce soit.

Mais plus inquiétant encore, le cuirassé ne semblait plus riposter !

Se tordant le cou à l'extrême, Julo aperçut alors par son hublot la tour de commandement de l'_Amphipolis_. Elle avait été le point central des tirs pirates et paraissait décapitée.

Et au vu des dégâts, il paraissait difficilement envisageable qu'il y aie des survivants.

\- Alphégor…


	10. Chapter 10

**10.**

Les directives n'ayant plus eu aucun sens, Julo s'était précipité hors de sa cabine, Bumblebop sur ses talons et lui aussi ne prenant pas le temps de protester.

Entre les ascenseurs qui fonctionnaient encore et les escaliers de secours, Julo s'était dirigé du plus vite qu'il le pouvait vers la passerelle – découvrant au passage que les chenilles du petit robot pouvaient également lui servir de propulseur et lui permettre de survoler les marches.

Durant sa progression, Julo ignorait tout de ce qui pouvait bien se passer à l'extérieur, mais les soubresauts du cuirassé et les terribles grincements indiquaient sans aucun doute possible que les pirates continuaient de le pilonner à mort, venu en effet pour tuer et non pour piller !

\- J'arrive, Alphie, j'espère que tu as pu te protéger…

Essoufflé, mais toujours aussi déterminé, Julo parvint devant l'entrée de la passerelle.

\- J'espère que tu n'as pas tout verrouillé, gamin…

Mais verrouillage ou non, les portes d'accès avaient tout bonnement volé en éclats lorsque les explosions avaient ravagé la passerelle.

Se faufilant entre les débris, Julo tenta de retrouver dans la pièce saccagée, éventrée, celle qu'il avait connue paisible et conviviale au cours des derniers jours.

Heureusement, le système de sécurité s'était déclenché automatiquement et des panneaux avaient coulissé pour empêcher la fuite d'oxygène et bloquer d'autres tirs pirates.

Des corps disloqués de Mécanoïdes étaient dispersés, certains carbonisés à leur poste.

\- Endéa…

Sans doute arrachée à son fauteuil, la Seconde de l'_Amphipolis_ avait dû voler dans la salle, retomber durement, avant qu'un tableau ne lui tombe dessus, sa main étant seule à dépasser.

\- Alphégor !

Julo grimpa sur le perchoir où le jeune homme se tenait habituellement.

\- Alphie…

Le harnais avait tenu bon, mais la tenue était désormais rouge de sang, le flanc gauche gravement blessé, presque percé de part en part, et le jeune homme ne donnait aucun signe de vie.

\- Alphie !

Le jeune homme tressaillit, de douleur, quand Julo le secoua par l'épaule.

\- Navette de secours… Pour toi… Bumb va te conduire.

\- Je ne pars pas sans toi, gronda Julo en désanglant le jeune homme, découvrant d'autres blessures aux mains et à la cuisse gauche. Appuie-toi sur moi, on y va, à cette navette !

\- L'_Amphipolis_…

\- Je crois bien qu'il est perdu, corps et biens.

\- Alors les pirates vont venir démanteler les pièces qui leur sont possibles de récupérer. Seul tu as une chance de les éviter.

\- Economise tes forces et cesse de radoter.

* * *

Gardant pour lui la sordide impression que le jeune homme pouvait claquer d'un instant à l'autre contre lui, Julo progressait avec une extrême lenteur dans les coursives du cuirassé à l'agonie.

\- Si je ne craignais de te faire encore plus mal, je te prendrais comme un paquet sur mon épaule.

\- Ne te gêne pas…

\- Tant que tu peux marcher c'est bon !

\- Je n'en peux plus !… Laisse-moi et file…

\- Ne dis pas des inepties ou je te cogne, tout blessé sois-tu !

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrant, Julo se figea. Comme l'avait prédit le jeune homme un groupe de pirate en tenue d'assaut leur barrait le passage devant l'ascenseur du bout du couloir !

\- Oh non…

Asseyant Alphégor au sol, le dos contre la paroi, Julo se saisit du cosmogun, entendant vendre chèrement leurs deux peaux.

Il appuya sur la détente, mais le recul du tir manqua le renverser et l'énergie alla se perdre dans le plafonnier.

Le groupe de pirates en armure se rapprocha, braquant les mitraillettes sur eux.

Julo se raidit dans l'attente des impacts… qui ne vinrent pas. Il rouvrit un œil prudent et aperçut l'inimaginable : un dragon, sous forme d'hologramme d'énergie volait droit vers les pirates, les réduisant en cendres.

\- Alphie…

Le jeune homme laissa retomber le bras avec lequel il avait projeté l'hologramme, et perdant à nouveau connaissance, il glissa au sol, plus pâle que jamais.

\- Bumb, la navette ! rappela Julo au petit robot noir et blanc.

Prenant le jeune homme sur son épaule, Julo suivit Bumblebop.


	11. Chapter 11

**11.**

Julo releva la visière de son casque.

\- Où sommes-nous, Bumblebop ?

\- Perdus dans l'espace.

\- Pardon ? ! s'étrangla le quadragénaire. C'est supposé être rassurant ?

\- C'est la vérité ! protesta le petit robot noir et blanc qui pilotait la navette de secours.

\- Raconte, je n'ai pas tout compris à ce qui s'est passé ?

\- On a perdu pas mal de temps à contourner les petits groupes de pirates, mais on est parvenus aux navettes de secours. Il restait dans l'espace des résidus d'énergie suite aux combats et je m'en suis servi pour doter la navette – tout comme les pirates avaient récupéré l'énergie de nos sauts pour se coller dans le sillage de l'_Amphipolis_. Les croiseurs n'ont pas prêté attention à nous, nous prenant pour un débris, puis là j'ai plongé dans la première fenêtre de saut ouverte pour nous éloigner un maximum.

\- On est bons, alors ? insista Julo.

\- Même si on ne dérive pas, on est perdus au milieu de nulle part, corrigea Bumblebop.

\- Excuse ma question, mais aucun signe de vie à proximité ? martela encore Julo.

Bumblebop fit tourner sa demi-sphère de tête en signe de dénégation.

\- Pas de planète, nous sommes loin des routes habituelles de vols, aucun navire quel que soit sa taille.

\- On peut tenir combien de temps ainsi ?

\- Bien des jours, longtemps. Des mois pour mois si je me mets en veille. Mais ce n'est pas à moi que je pense, et pas tant que cela à toi. Alphégor n'a pas beaucoup de temps, lui !

De fait tournant la tête vers l'arrière de la navette, constatant que l'état du jeune homme continuait à lui inspirer les pires inquiétudes.

* * *

La navette de l'_Amphipolis_ continuait de voler à travers l'espace.

\- La balise de détresse du cuirassé s'est déclenchée automatiquement quand il a été touché à mort, que tout signe vital a cessé et que HEO s'est éteint. Nous étions les trois dernières étincelles, d'ailleurs Alphie ne serait jamais parti s'il avait su qu'un seul autre membre d'équipage pouvait encore être sauvé. J'ai activé notre propre balise de localisation quand nous sommes sortis du saut dimensionnel, mais elle n'a pas été captée, par qui que ce soit, sauveurs ou ennemis. Je n'ai pas de programmation médicale et il semble que tu n'y connaisses pas grand-chose non plus.

\- Si tu imaginais à quel point je le regrette !

Julo ôta sa sangle de sécurité, fit pivoter son fauteuil et se dirigea vers la banquette où il avait allongé Alphégor dès qu'ils s'étaient installés dans la navette.

Avec appréhension, Julo chercha le pouls sur la gorge du jeune homme, pulsations encore plus faibles que les fois précédentes depuis quarante-huit heures qu'il le surveillait.

\- Je suis désolé, Alphie. Si j'avais su plus de choses sur ton vaisseau. Si j'avais mieux connu tout ce qui le faisait fonctionner. Si je m'étais senti plus à l'aise dans l'espace… Bref, j'aurais pu t'aider ! Je me suis et je me sens toujours tellement impuissant ! On a quitté ton _Amphipolis_ mais je crois que même ton Bumb ignore si nous arriverons quelque part ! Tu as un besoin vital de soins que ton Bumb et moi sommes incapables de te prodiguer… Mais qu'est-ce qui va t'arriver dans ces conditions ! ? Bumb et moi on ne t'a pas emmené si loin pour que…

Par réflexe, Julo changea le compresses qu'il avait posées sur les blessures béantes du flanc et de la hanche, mais que le jeune homme n'ait presque plus de sang qui s'écoulait était loin de le rassurer.

\- Tu es glacé désormais, Alphie. Il faut pourtant que nous te sauvions, mais si seulement je savais… Pardonne-moi, cela dépasse mes faibles compétences ! Je suis tellement désolé, jeune homme !

* * *

La navette de secours avait poursuivi se progression, petit objet perdu dans l'immensité de la mer d'étoiles, à la recherche d'une réponse à son appel de détresse tournant en boucle, mais tombant dans le vide infini.

\- On a une réponse ! avertit Bumblebop. Un navire vient à notre rescousse ! J'ai envoyé nos coordonnées précises. Il sera là dans moins de trois heures.

\- Seulement…

\- C'est le seul, remarqua le petit robot. Il suffit d'attendre à présent.

\- D'accord…

Aussi Julo soupira d'aise quand un vaisseau se matérialisa.

\- C'est donc lui qui a capté la balise de détresse dont tu parlais, Bumb !

Mais Julo blêmit tout aussitôt, perdant tout espoir, en découvrant que le nouveau venu arborait la terrible bannière des pirates !


	12. Chapter 12

**12.**

Si à bord de l'_Amphipolis_ Julo n'avait pas trouvé qu'il était redevenu un détenu et que les directives de ne pas sortir étaient relativement élastiques, il en allait tout autrement cette fois-ci et ce n'était pas la présence de la longiligne harpiste à la démesurée chevelure bleu marine et aux prunelles d'or qui allait le faire changer d'avis !

\- Vous êtes pourtant plus en sécurité que jamais, fit cette dernière.

Julo sursauta encore une fois à l'entendre parler alors qu'elle était dépourvue de bouche.

Celle qui s'était présentée comme une jurassienne fixa une broche sous le décolleté de sa robe dorée.

\- Elle va briller en synchronisation avec mes paroles, ça vous aidera peut-être quand nous parlons.

\- J'en doute… Et j'ai eu affaire à des matonnes femelles par le passé, la situation ne me semble guère différente. Bumblebop était même de plus agréable compagnie, ne vous en déplaise. Lui au moins il me donnait des nouvelles d'Alphégor !

Julo se leva du canapé sur lequel il se tenait, dominant la jurassienne qui avait néanmoins continué de pincer les cordes de son instrument.

\- Clio, puisque tel est votre nom, vous ignorez par quoi je suis passé depuis une semaine ! rugit-il. Tout était tranquille, écrit, et tout a basculé dans le pire des cauchemars ! Plus de quarante-huit heures dans cette navette avec Alphégor en train d'agoniser. Et voir à nouveau ce symbole pirate, personne ne peut imaginer l'effet que cela m'a fait !

\- Vous étiez prêt à achever Alphie et à vous supprimer dans la foulée, je l'ai lu en vous, voilà pourquoi l'_Arcadia_ a vite amené la navette dans ses soutes et qu'Albator s'est montré afin de vous rassurer autant que faire se peut.

\- Le père d'Alphégor, ou celui pour lequel il se fait passer, est un pirate ? souffla Julo alors que sa colère était tombée face à la douleur des récents souvenirs.

\- Albator vous expliquera tout, bientôt. Pour lui le Jolly Roger est symbole de liberté et de paix, il vous faudra vous faire à ses principes.

\- J'ai vu ce dont Alphégor était capable, avec cet hologramme de dragon. Je préfèrerais que ce soit lui qui me révèle la vérité.

\- Notre Dr Zéro et le Dr Machinar du _Karyu_ de Warius l'ont stabilisé. Mais ses blessures demeurent extrêmement graves. Et seul son père est autorisé à être à son chevet pour les instants où il émerge. Votre tour viendra, mais patience.

\- Et je suis votre prisonnier.

\- Albator ne peut pas encore vous faire confiance. Il n'a que votre version des faits, et celle de Bumblebop, pour ce qui s'est passé sur l'_Amphipolis_.

\- Comme si j'aurais pu mener un cuirassé à la destruction…

La mine de Clio parut devenir grave, son teint soudain légèrement plus gris.

\- Si vous aviez seulement idée de tout ce qu'Albator a pu voir et vivre durant toutes ces années, ces ennemis qu'il a combattu les uns après les autres, ses efforts pour préserver les innocents. Le personnage est d'une ambiguïté dont vous n'avez pas le moindre soupçon. Une vie normale ne suffirait pas à cerner un personnage comme lui, moi je lui ai voué la mienne d'amitié.

\- Vous êtes vraiment tous bizarres à ce bord ! Et je n'ai toujours pas rencontré ce Toshiro dont Alphie m'a tant parlé.

\- Chaque chose en son temps.

N'ayant pas le choix, Julo ne put que ronger son frein.

* * *

Doc Machinar posa un doigt en travers de l'ouverture de ses lèvres de Mécanoïde.

\- Je te laisse auprès, Albator. Mais comme les autres fois, ne le force pas s'il émerge, il est toujours extrêmement faible.

\- Je ne l'ignore pas. Mais il y a tant de choses que je voudrais éclaircir avec lui !

\- Il te faudra être patient, insista le Doc du _Karyu_. Les organes lésés commencent seulement à cicatriser. Alphie a grand besoin de repos.

\- Je ne le bousculerai pas, ne t'inquiète pas. Je veux juste être près de lui et le savoir en vie, même si je n'ai en rien pu l'aider dans ce qui vient d'arriver… Vingt-deux ans, je n'aurais jamais dû le laisser voler seul !

\- Il se débrouille très bien. Et quoi qu'il soit arrivé, il s'en est sorti, n'est-ce pas le plus important ?

\- Si, fit le grand brun borgne et balafré, sans aucune conviction dans la voix et le regard.

Contournant Machinar, Albator s'installa au chevet de son fils plus pâle que jamais.

\- Julo ? Bumb ?

\- Ils sont saufs. Je te l'ai déjà dit, mais tu ne dois pas t'en souvenir.

\- En effet.

Alphégor prit une bonne inspiration, ce qui raviva toutes les douleurs de son abdomen, le faisant grimacer, au bord des larmes. Il avait tant de choses qu'il aurait voulu dire mais entre ses blessures et les antidouleurs il n'en avait pas la force. Il passa la langue sur ses lèvres.

\- Papa, prends soin de Julo !

\- Mais, il…

\- C'est mon ami ! Si seulement tu savais tout papa !

Albator serra la main de son fils.

\- C'est ton ami, c'est tout ce qui m'importe alors. Je vais bien m'occuper de lui, je te le promets ! Repose-toi, tu en as encore grand besoin !

Alphégor referma les yeux, apaisé.


	13. Chapter 13

**13.**

Julo s'était senti mal à l'aise en présence de Clio, mais là il aurait opté pour un siècle de tête-à-tête avec elle plutôt que d'être sous le feu de l'unique prunelle du capitaine de l'_Arcadia_, père d'Alphégor, pirate de son état.

Assis dans son fauteuil de bois sculpté, au haut dossier où pointaient les crânes, un verre de vin à la main et la bouteille du rouge de grand cru sur la petite table ronde à côté de lui, Albator n'en menait pourtant pas plus large mais pour rien au monde ne l'aurait avoué ! Mais sachant qu'il était le maître à bord, il avait vite à prendre l'ascendant, même si dans les yeux noirs de Julo il croyait déceler une volonté pas loin égale à la sienne !

\- Mon fils vous a la bonne, Julo. Je ne le comprends pas plus qu'il y a six ans, mais je l'accepte car c'est son souhait. Et vous l'avez sauvé, une seconde fois, je ne peux que vous en être redevable et vous en remercier.

Albator haussa un sourcil un peu interloqué quand de son initiative, Bumblebop approcha un siège curule à l'ancien détenu.

\- Alphégor en vaut la peine. Je l'ai reconnu même quand j'étais dans la position de celui qui terrorisait ses quinze ans. Et ce remarquable jeune homme m'a fait l'honneur de son amitié entière et sincère. Nous aurons bien des révélations à nous faire, capitaine Albator, mais c'est vous en premier qui me devez la vérité ? !

\- De quoi ! ? s'étrangla le pirate balafré qui n'avait pas l'habitude qu'un échange se retourne ainsi et que ce soit lui sur la sellette !

\- Déjà quand il me faisait office de petit bouclier humain, j'ai vite douté qu'il soit apparenté à Alhianna, et bien sûr encore plus à ses amis les jumeaux !

Albator demeurant silencieux, Julo poursuivit son avantage.

\- Je n'ai pas qu'étudié pour ce diplôme de thérapeute, j'ai aussi fait des recherches sur le GalactoNet, et tout récemment encore… après que j'aie vu ce qu'Alphie a accompli durant notre fuite : l'hologramme de dragon qui a vaporisé les pirates en armure !

Julo continua d'enfoncer le clou.

\- Capitaine Albator, avez-vous combattu dans la guerre contre l'Empire Xendr ? Oui, Xendr, que vous en aie été ou non, on ne peut oublier ces être au teint de porcelaine, télépathes, et surtout se servant des hologrammes symboles de leur famille pour se défendre ! Il y a jusqu'à la marque au fer rouge sur la hanche d'Alphie, je ne peux croire que ce soit votre œuvre car jamais vous ne lui auriez infligé une telle douleur ! Capitaine Albator, Alphégor est-il un des derniers Xendriens ?

Albator se redressa violemment, se dirigeant vers la baie vitrée de son appartement, passant devant Clio qui n'avait pas eu un mot ou un frémissement durant le véritable duel verbal et de volonté entre les deux hommes.

Il serrait si fort son verre de vin qu'il semblait sur le point de se briser mais ce fut avec une précaution inattendue qu'il revint le poser sur la table ronde.

Clio se leva alors pour venir lui étreindre le bras, en signe d'indéfectible soutien amical.

\- L'Empire Xendr était une telle menace, une énième de plus, mais qui semblait plus capable de gagner les autres – Illumidas, Sylvidres, etc – réunis ! expliqua Albator. Mon pavillon ne me rendait pas acceptable dans les rangs officiels, mais Warius m'accordait son entière confiance. Longue histoire, et pour faire court lui et moi avons atteint la planète-mère de Xendr alors que les Flottes Unies pourchassaient et exterminaient les survivants.

\- Survivants adultes et soldats qui formaient les Cohortes Xendriennes, compléta Warius Zéro entré dans l'appartement sur la pointe de ses bottes Militaires. Albator et moi voulions finir le « travail » anéantir une sorte d'antenne de ruche menant ces Cohortes.

\- Mais en lieu et place nous n'avons trouvé que quelques milliers de très jeunes Xendriens, à peine sortis de l'adolescence, sans armes, reprit Albator. Les tirs Unis des cuirassés en orbite avant nous avaient déjà pilonné bien des cités, se fichant qu'il s'agisse de civils. Je me suis posé en navette. Et dans une des villas, sans doute celle d'un petit Potentat, un dragon marquant le fronton, mais je n'y ai pris garde. Dans les décombres, il y avait cette Xendrienne, son petit de trois ans blessé à la joue gauche, qui ne semblait pas avoir quitté son cadavre depuis des jours. Cet enfant n'était pour rien dans la guerre qui prenait fin dans un bain de sang égal à celui voulu par le Génie des Cohortes, la tête pensante qui s'était éclipsée dès les revers. J'ai emmené ce petit en larmes, épuisé, affamé, au delà de toute douleur affective. Ma femme, Méryelle, l'a accepté. Nous l'avons élevé comme notre fils. Dès qu'il a été en âge de comprendre, je ne lui ai rien caché. Je lui ai même proposé de le ramener sur la planète-mère, au cas où, mais Alphégor a choisi de rester avec nous. Alphie est, depuis toujours et à jamais mon fils !

\- L'hologramme ? souffla Julo, effaré par le récit qu'il n'attendait pas à ce point, mais toujours curieux.

\- Une arme des Xendriens, mais j'ignorais qu'Alphégor en soit capable, reconnut Albator. Contre les pirates, ce fut sa première, et j'espère, sa dernière fois. Il n'a pas à se défendre à ce point !

\- Mais…

Une communication en provenance de l'Infirmerie de l'_Arcadia_ les interrompit. La voix de Doc Machinar retentit.

\- Viens vite, Albator, je dois renvoyer Alphégor en chirurgie.

\- J'arrive !

Albator se précipité hors de son appartement, suivi par Julo que le grand pirate ne tenta pas de remballer hors de ses pattes !


	14. Chapter 14

**14.**

Un peu hésitant, Julo se tenait devant les doubles grandes portes en bois de l'appartement du capitaine de l'_Arcadia_.

\- Il t'attend, Julo, fit doucement Clio. Permets-moi de te tutoyer, en ami d'Alphie.

\- Mais, me pardonnera-t-il ce qui s'est passé ?

_ Une communication en provenance de l'Infirmerie de l'Arcadia les interrompit. La voix de Doc Machinar retentit._

_ \- Viens vite, Albator, je dois renvoyer Alphégor en chirurgie._

_ \- J'arrive !_

_ Les Docs de l'Arcadia et du Karyu avaient assuré Albator de l'état stable d'Alphégor, et totalement vers la guérison cette fois-ci._

_ \- Il demande une visite…, fit Machinar._

_ Albator eut un pas en avant._

_ \- Il réclame Julo ! compléta le Doc du Karyu._

_ \- Bien, accepta Albator en s'effaçant devant le nouvel ami de son fils_.

_ \- Capitaine, je n'y suis pour…_

_ \- C'est sa volonté. Allez-y._

_ \- Merci._

* * *

Le grand pirate borgne et balafré, redouté de plusieurs empires conquérants demeurait dos tourné à son visiteur.

\- Alphie se repose, informa Julo. Les Docs lui ont permis de se tenir dans une chaise longue, dans les jardins du _Karyu_. Il va mieux.

\- Je sais.

\- Alphie va sur une entière guérison, même si cela prendra des semaines. Il est hors de danger.

\- Je sais. Il a besoin de vous, capitaine Albator !

\- Je sais.

Albator se retourna enfin, fixant Julo dans les yeux.

\- Alphégor est désormais sous notre responsabilité. Je suis son père, vous êtes son ami. A nous de nous assurer qu'il n'arrive plus jamais ce…

\- Pouvons-nous préjuger sur l'avenir ? remarqua Julo.

\- Non, avoua Albator. Mais Alphégor est ce que j'ai, et vous, ce que nous avons de plus cher. Vous veillerez sur lui, quand je ne lui puis ?

\- Je vous le jure !

\- Je sais ! sourit enfin Albator, main amicale et à jamais sincère tendue vers Julo.

Et les deux hommes scellèrent ainsi un accord à vie indestructible.

Clio eut un soupir de soulagement et entreprit un chant doux et enfin chaleureux sur sa harpe.

* * *

Bumblebop ayant présenté un plateau avec pichet d'eau et verre, Alphégor s'était servi.

\- Merci, Bumb. Mais puis-je boire, ça ne va pas faire sauter mes sutures internes ?

\- Machinar a assuré que non, fit son visiteur de la République Indépendante. Tu es en bonne voie de guérison, filleul ! Je peux m'asseoir ?

\- Ce sont tes jardins, et tu es déjà assis, Warius ! remarqua le jeune homme.

\- Oui, j'aime prendre mes aises. Tu as des couleurs aux joues, mon neveu préféré, et tu sais que tu n'es pas le seul ! Tu vas bientôt pouvoir mieux marcher, entamer la rééducation pour tes jambes.

Alphégor passa la main sur son front.

\- Un souci, Warius, que tu viennes me voir ?

\- Ton père et Julo, ils…

\- Je devine. Plus tard, je suis trop fatigué que pour jouer le shérif entre eux !

Le jeune homme eut comme un hoquet.

\- Je crois que je vais vomir…

Et soutenu par son parrain, Alphégor se vida l'estomac, encore avec trop de sang dans ce qu'il rejetait.

* * *

Se levant en pleine nuit chronologique, Albator enfila une robe de chambre et entra dans celle de son fils.

\- J'ai toqué, Alphie, ça va ?

Albator s'approcha du lit où son fils s'agitait, en plein cauchemar indéterminé.

\- Je suis là, mon fils.

La main sur son front paraissant l'apaiser, Alphégor se calma, souple et détendu sous les draps du lit pour une fin de nuit tranquille.


	15. Chapter 15

**15.**

Au fil des jours, Julo avait commencé à trouver ses marques à bord de l'_Arcadia_. Sur l'_Amphipolis_ il avait déjà pris l'habitude du peu de membres d'équipage aussi n'était pas dépaysé à présent.

Mais la passerelle avec la grande barre en bois qu'un grand pirate balafré affectionnait continuait elle de l'impressionner.

\- C'est quoi, ça ? fit Julo en désignant un objet cylindrique à bâbord, très lumineux.

\- Un chantier naval mobile, renseigna Albator. Warius et moi l'avons fait mander dès que la balise de détresse a été repérée et que je suis allé à votre rencontre !

\- Et il fait quoi ?

\- Mais, il répare l'_Amphipolis_ bien sûr ! répondit Yattaran depuis sa console de travail.

\- Le cuirassé d'Alphie a été détruit ! objecta Julo.

\- Pillé de pièces par les pirates, puis laissé à l'état d'épave inutile, ajouta la blonde en combinaison rose qui répondait au nom de Kei.

\- Et l'_Amphipolis_ est cher au cœur de mon fils, notre cadeau à Warius et moi. Il est important qu'il le retrouve quand il sera à nouveau en état de le commander.

Sur ces entrefaites, Warius était arrivé ayant quitté un bref instant son cuirassé alors qu'ils étaient arrimé à l'un des quai du _AA-Saloon_ de Bob en attendant qu'Alphégor soit en état de profiter du moment de détente programmé bien des semaines auparavant

\- Mon Doc a remis sur pieds ceux des Mécanoïdes qui pouvaient être réactivés. Ils reprendront leur poste. Mais Toshiro va encore améliorer les systèmes automatisés autonomes de l'_Amphipolis_.

\- C'est vous et le père d'Alphie qui supervisez les réparations ?

\- Non, Julo, c'est la Seconde de l'_Amphipolis_.

\- Endéa est morte, je l'ai vue ensevelie !

\- J'ai le cuir solide, fit celle qui se tenait derrière le colonel du _Karyu_. Ce panneau qui me recouvrait empêchait mes signes vitaux de passer, j'étais répertoriée comme morte. Mais je suis à même de tenir mon poste jusqu'à ce qu'Alphégor reprenne son fauteuil.

\- Vous êtes sacrément coriace, Endéa, je ne vous admire que plus encore ! fit Julo avec effectivement une admiration sans bornes dans ses prunelles d'un noir intense. Alphie appréciera. Au fait, quelqu'un peut m'expliquer concernant le nom de son cuirassé, je me suis toujours posé la question !

\- Amphipolis était une légendaire cité Grecque, expliqua Albator. Une cité prestigieuse, avec des guerriers, des princesses guerrières aussi. Et avec le temps, Alphégor fera de son cuirassé une légende.

De la tête, Warius approuva.

\- Alphie est un enfant des étoiles, bien plus que n'importe lequel d'entre nous ! Il construira sa propre renommée, par delà toutes les galaxies, comme son père !

\- Je suis tellement célèbre que tout le monde ignore la pâtée que j'ai mise aux Illumidas, aux Sylvidres, et toi et moi Warius, à ceux de Xendr ! ironisa Albator.

\- Je peux aller voir Alphie ? s'enquit Julo.

\- Il discute avec Clio, c'est important. Restez ici ! intima le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ sur un ton qui n'acceptait ni réplique ni désobéissance !

* * *

Clio avait posé une paume sur le front du jeune homme balafré à la crinière de miel et aux prunelles couleur de ciel, l'autre sur sa poitrine pour sentir les pulsations à nouveau régulière de son cœur, signe de sa lente guérison.

\- L'hologramme, le dragon, est-ce que tu pourrais le refaire, Alphie ? interrogea la Jurassienne.

\- Mais je ne sais même pas comment j'ai pu…

\- La peur du danger, la volonté de préserver des innocents – Julo, Bumb, toi. Et tu y es parvenu, Alphie – un des pouvoirs des Xendriens !

\- Je ne me suis pas rendu compte… Je ne me souviens de rien… Ai-je vraiment fait ce que Julo et Bumb rapportent ? Ca me semble tellement impossible !

\- Oui.

Alphégor regarda ses mains.

\- Je ne sais pas… répéta-t-il. Je n'ignore pas mes origines, mais même si mon père m'a parlé des dons des Xendriens, je ne pensais pouvoir en être jamais porteur !

\- Tu n'en avais jamais eu besoin, releva Clio, servant un verre d'eau au jeune homme et se remplissant un grand hanap de vin rouge.

\- Jamais Albator n'a pensé que tu atteindrais ce niveau d'Eveil, dû à des circonstances exceptionnelles justement, et il a tant espéré que tu ne sois pas blessé à ce point. Mais tu as projeté cet hologramme, le dragon était réel car il a atomisé les pirates en armure ! !

\- Un Dragon, sourit Alphégor, soudain rêveur. Je l'appellerais bien Flam ! Bien que je doute qu'il réapparaisse un jour.

Clio dispensant des ondes apaisantes, Alphégor se détendit entre ses mains.


	16. Chapter 16

**16.**

A sa sortie de la douche Alphégor ramena autour de lui le drap de bain trempé.

\- Hein ?

\- La trace au fer rouge, sur ta hanche, j'avais commencé à deviner, à l'époque, fit Julo. Je n'ai jamais pu croire qu'un père comme l'Albator comme tu me l'as décrit et je l'ai vu t'aimer et te protéger de moi et de Riel, aurait pu t'infliger cette marque !

\- Je sais, mais j'ai oublié que tu m'avais zieuté à ce point.

\- Ceux de Xendr sont les rares à infliger cette marque à leurs nouveau nés. J'ai commencé à deviner.

\- Tu l'as déjà dit. Pourquoi t'es-tu arrêté à cette marque ?

\- Parce que personne aimant son enfant ne ferait…

Alphégor soupira.

\- Peut-être… Mais on a pas le choix. On ne s'en rend compte que bien plus tard. La douleur même, on l'a oubliée quand on voit cette cicatrice. Le pire c'était les bombardements, la maison qui s'est… ma mère qui m'a protégé de son corps mais n'a pu empêcher ce débris de me balafrer… Et j'ai attendu si longtemps qu'elle me reprenne dans ses bras, m'emmène loin de cet enfer… Mais elle ne s'est jamais relevée. Un autre ange, étrange, noir, est venu !

_ Avec une infime délicatesse, et des mots qu'il espérait apaisant, le grand conquérant balafré prit entre ses bras l'enfant malmené de tirs des croiseurs qui avaient pilonné la cité. L'enfant au teint de porcelaine avait la joue gauche en sang mais il ne pleurait pas en dépit de sa souffrance, même si dans ses prunelles bleu vif se lisait toute la détresse galactique, une peur au -delà de sa douleur physique, son tout petit cœur brisé._

_ \- Je suis désolé pour toutes ces souffrances, petit. Tu veux venir avec moi ?_

_ \- OUUIIINN !_

_ \- Sa main sous le lange en sang et souillé, Albator saisit l'enfant de ceux qu'il avait combattu tant de temps._

_ \- Je ne peux rien pour le passé de guerre et même de haine, auxquelles j'ai participé, j'espère que ce n'est pas moi qui ai brisé ta maison et t'ai infligé cette balafre, mais je peux t'offrir un avenir._

_ S'agenouillant encore, il ferma les yeux de la Xendrienne à laquelle le tout petit s'était accroché tant de jours, espérant un retour de sa mère._

_ \- Je prendrai soin de lui, fit le grand pirate à l'adresse de la défunte. Et je le nomme Alphégor. J'espère que tu m'agréeras dans cette Autre Vie où tu es désormais. Merci pour lui et je ferai tout._

_ Alphégor dans un berceau de fortune, Albator tenta de le bercer._

_ Clio parut sourire._

_ \- Tu crois que je m'y prends mal ? Je peux interpréter les mimiques de ton visage, même sans traits ni… Le petit ?_

_ \- Il dort paisiblement, il te fait confiance, ne le vois-tu pas ?_

_ \- Oh !_

_ Et Albator n'en chérit que plus et à jamais le petit être sous sa protection._

\- La marque, mon teint, tu avais tout deviné, Julo. Mais tu ne l'as jamais dit. Tu ne m'as jamais trahi auprès de Riel ! Merci !

Tout en tendant une tunique à son jeune ami, Julo tenta un sourire.

\- Je devinais, en effet. Mais les Xendriens étaient supposés éteints, ou tout du moins réduits à rien… Je pense même que personne ne pense plus… Et cet hologramme… c'était aussi la marque de ceux de Xendr. Je ne te trahirai jamais.

\- Merci.

Alphégor fixa à ses hanches le ceinturon de ses armes.

\- Nous allons repartir. Endéa nous attend. Elle te plaît, non ?

\- Oui, plus que ça.

\- Alors à vous deux d'essayer.

Julo fronça les sourcils.

\- Qu'y a-t-il avec elle ?

\- Je n'ai pas à te le dire….

* * *

Au Mess des Officiers, Julo s'approcha d'Endéa.

\- Je ne vous proposerai pas de verre. Je sais : vous êtes Mécanoïde ! Je l'ai enfin compris !

\- Oui. Jamais le moment n'est venu pour que je vous le dise. Est-ce grave ?

Julo sourit.

\- Non. Vous n'en êtes que plus chère à mes yeux ! Vous avez protégé Alphie, vous êtes revenue pour son cuirassé. Puis-je espérer que… pour moi ?

\- Oui !

De tout son cœur, Endéa se jeta dans les bras de celui qui étonnamment l'avait séduite à fond.

\- Merci, la vie, chuchota Julo en étreignant et en embrassant les lèvres de la plus étrange et de la meilleure femme de sa vie.


	17. Chapter 17

**17.**

Les légendaires capitaines de l'_Arcadia_ et du _Karyu_ étaient venus assister à l'envol de leur petit de cœur.

\- Cette fois, ne te fais pas atomiser, Alphie, pria Albator. Là Warius et moi étions trop loin… Une prochaine fois, nous ne pourrions pas arriver à temps !

De la tête, le grand garçon à la crinière de miel et balafré opina.

\- Je sais. Mais ce sont les aléas de la mer d''étoiles, papa. Je les accepte. Je peux tout gagner et tout perdre. Et toi, tu m'as sauvé ! Je commande le cuirassé que Warius et moi m'avez offert, et j'ai à faire mes propres armes, erreurs. Et ne me protégez plus, je paierai le prix, si nécessaire, je l'accepterai. Mais je note toujours à venir vider des godets chez Bob !

L'Octodian aux multiples bras applaudit bruyamment, barrissements d'encouragement à l'appui.

\- Je t'attendrai toujours, Alphie. Mon _Saloon _: AA pour Albator et toi, les mâles Alphas de la famille. Ce Saloon sera toujours le vôtre, et tous ceux que je crée en votre hommage. A bientôt, Alphie. Bon vol.

Ayant étreint les deux hommes de sa vie, et la créature la plus improbable qui l'appréciait quasi autant, Alphégor salua à sa manière militairement avant de trottiner sur la passerelle d'accès à son cuirassé suivi par Julo.

L'_Amphipolis_ s'était détaché du quai du _AA-Saloon_, reprenant son vol.

Sur la passerelle, Julo s'était rapproché d'Endéa.

\- Mes sentiments ne changeront jamais.

\- Et je t'apprécie. Nous avons désormais tout le temps.

Du bras, Julo étreignit la belle créature aux cheveux verts.

Depuis son fauteuil, Alphégor sourit du bonheur de ses deux amis.

* * *

Dans son appartement, le jeune Capitaine de l'_Amphipolis_ avait fait claquer ses doigts, avait tendu le bras, paume ouverte, enfin tout ce qui lui était passé par l'esprit pour tenter de recréer les circonstances dans lesquelles le Grand Dragon Rouge était apparu pour vaporiser les pirates.

\- Si seulement je me souvenais de ce qui s'est réellement passé… soupira le jeune homme. Mais les tirs ont fait tomber la tour de commandement, je ne me rappelle même pas la mort brutale des Mécanoïdes, Endéa ensevelie sous un panneau, jusqu'à ce que Julo me secoue comme un prunier en dépit de mes blessures béantes ! Puis il m'a entraîné et toutes ces douleurs ont occulté la réalité des faits. Je me suis juste réveillé à l'Infirmerie du _Karyu_, si dolent…

Par réflexe, Alphégor massa sa cuisse gauche qui avait également été blessée dans l'attaque.

\- Je n'ai pas encore retrouvé toute ma mobilité de ce côté-là, quoi que les Docs de l'_Arcadia_ et du _Karyu_ prédisaient. Mais cela ne doit encore être qu'une question de temps.

Le jeune homme grogna.

\- Apparaît, Dragon !

Il rit ensuite.

\- Comme s'il était aussi facile de t'invoquer. Tu fais partie de moi, de la partie xendrienne de moi et que je maîtrise aussi peu que ce passé. Mais quelle importance, ma vie a toujours été sur Quoran, avec mes parents !

Un doux sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d'Alphégor.

\- Mes parents, Alhianna, ma famille. Et personne d'autre… Quoique. J'ai une autre famille sur cet _Amphipolis_, aussi étrange soit-elle, de Bumb à Julo en passant par Endéa. D'ailleurs, je dois parler à Julo, c'est impérieux !

* * *

Bras croisés, Alphégor toisa légèrement celui qu'il avait fait appeler.

\- Julo, je ne peux plus garder à bord un passager qui coûte sans rien rapporter. Et la planète où je voulais te déposer est loin, et je n'ai guère envie de retenter le voyage jusque là !

\- Tu vas me débarquer ? souffla Julo, blême.

\- Oui, sauf si tu acceptes ma proposition.

\- J'écoute, fit Julo que le fin sourire du jeune homme rassurait néanmoins sur ses intentions.

\- Julo, tu t'es mis au courant de bien des fonctionnements du cuirassé, et tu as une volonté toujours grandissante d'en savoir plus.

\- Au moment des pirates, si j'avais pu…

\- Je ne peux pas te le promettre, Julo. Mais je vais t'affecter avec Rhen, le Mécanoïde en charge de la Salle des Machines. Tu seras au cœur de l_Amphipolis_. Ca te va, Julo ?

\- Oh oui ! Je ais enfin être utile ! J'en suis heureux ! Quoi que mon passé donne à penser, je n'ai jamais pu rester sans travailler.

\- Je te verserai un salaire, pas gros, s'excusa presque Alphégor. Mais tu seras aussi payé sur les gains des transports. D'accord ?

Et une solide poignée de main scella l'accord entre les deux hommes.


	18. Chapter 18

**18.**

Meryelle embrassa son époux chéri.

\- Notre fils va bien ?

En légère robe bleu pâle, Alhianna vint sur la terrasse étreindre son père.

\- Alphie va bien ?

\- Il est parfaitement guéri.

\- Nous avons eu peur, toutes les deux, avouèrent les deux femmes. C'était si dangereux, là-haut, dans la mer d'étoiles.

\- Warius et moi avons tout fait, et Bob nous a hébergé le temps de sa convalescence. Il est reparti. Son absence ne lui a pas fait perdre de contrats de transports, que du contraire. Le gamin a du boulot à ne savoir qu'en faire, et donc de quoi entretenir son cuirassé et son équipage.

Alhianna resservit tout le monde de citronnade.

\- C'est vrai, Julo fait partie de son équipage ?

\- Oui, ma grande. Et Julo est son ami, nous avons à le considérer comme tel. Puis-je considérer que tu le pourras, Alhie ?

\- Oui, papa. Et puis, Julo n'a jamais été vraiment méchant avec nous. J'étais si petite, mais je sais qu'il nous a protégés. Et j'ai confiance en Alphie !

La jeune fille se racla la gorge.

\- Mais je préfère ne jamais le revoir ! jeta-t-elle.

\- Promis, fit son père.

Albator se leva pour retourner les pièces de viande et de poisson sur le barbecue.

\- Tu peux t'occuper des salades, Mery ? Ensuite on va tous passer à table.

Alhianna avala sa tranche de tomate.

\- J'espère qu'Alphie se régale aussi !

* * *

Bumblebop apporta le plateau de steaks juteux à cœur.

\- Bon appétit, tous, fit le petit robot noir et blanc.

Alphégor passa à Julo le plat de variétés d'oignons et de caprons.

\- On est dans l'espace mais on peut se faire du bien !

\- Je constate, s'amusa Julo alors que le jeune homme dévorait sa pièce de viande avant même que Bumblebop n'apporte les frites de légumes. Que transporte ton _Ampphipolis _?

\- Des pièces de robotique pour une usine. On sera bien payés.

\- Tu iras seul encaisser le paiement ?

\- Endéa m'accompagnera. C'est la meilleure garde du corps que je connaisse !

\- Alors je te sais en sécurité, sourit Julo.

\- Le boulot, conclut simplement Alphégor. Il faut gagner sa vie et je le fais plutôt bien.

De bon cœur, les deux amis trinquèrent avec le vin corsé servi en accompagnement du repas.

* * *

Après avoir pris congé de Bob, Warius avait regagné son _Karyu_.

Marina et ses jolies boucles bleu pâle avait salué militairement puis étreint l'homme de sa vie.

\- Nous pouvons rentrer paisiblement dans notre République Indépendante ?

\- Oui. Je n'ai été que trop longtemps absent. Nous avons tous à reprendre notre service.

\- Des soucis ? interrogea la Mécanoïde au corps d'eau.

\- Des rumeurs qui se confirment. Et ce n'est bon pour personne. En même temps, cela n'est pas crédible, il n'en restait que quelques milliers, ils ne peuvent pas s'être reformés, et revenir !

\- Mais qui donc ?

\- Ceux de Xendr ! Albator et moi avons mis à terre les derniers éléments de résistance. J'ai moi-même atomisé la demeure du Potentat, cela Albator et Alphégor doivent à jamais l'ignorer. Je suis un Militaire, mais aller sur des civils, des innocents, je ne pourrai jamais l'oublier et je ne me le pardonnerai jamais !

\- Oh, Warius, pourquoi ne me l'avoir jamais confié ? murmura doucement et tristement Marina en le resservant de légumes cuits parfaitement à la vapeur.

\- Les remords de toute ma vie. Je ne pourrai jamais expier. Et je veux l'oublier. Je peux avoir encore du poisson frit ?

Avec le sourire, Marina le resservit et ils poursuivirent tranquillement leur repas,

* * *

Teint de porcelaine, yeux gris et chevelure d'or, Shemar Rhongfeld reposa les photos de l'_Amphipolis_.

\- Nous ne sommes que quelques-uns à avoir survécu au massacre et tu travailles pour eux, traître ! L'Empire de Xendr va renaître et je peux tout.

Shémar rit alors qu'il faisait jaillir de ses mains l'hologramme d'une Pieuvre.

FIN


End file.
